Would You Rather
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: [ONESHOT] Miley, Lilly, and Oliver are playing Life. Emotions are wild, and finally a game of would you rather is played. Things go out of control. Who would Oliver rather kiss...read to find out. Rated T for mild language in one part, but just incase.


**Another Loliver one-shot…I was forced to write this by my friend Jackie. Anyways here's the story…btw it's in Miley's pov…on with the story…STOP!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. I only own the plot. Oh...and I don't own the game Life either! Isn't that great! (Note, the sarcasm.)**

**Okay, now on with the story...**

I knew, wait, everyone knew, that my best friends were in love with each other. Everyone knew except THEM. Lilly told me that she likes Oliver, and I tried to tell her that he liked her. She wouldn't listen to me. Oliver told Jake, who told me, that he like Lilly. They were so stupid, even Amber and Ashley knew that they liked each other. My brother knew, my dad knew, okay you get everyone knew. I was waiting for Lilly and Oliver to come to my house. We were hanging out, and then BEGGING for a sleepover. I heard the doorbell. I jumped up, and got it.

"Hey Miles," They greeted me in unison. They said things at the same time. They looked cute together. They were stubborn, clueless, and confused. Oh no I was drifting into Lilly/Oliver Land…oh I got it Loliver Land.

"Hey guys," I said still standing in the doorway. I moved to the side, and let them in. Jake would have been here, but he was in Romania. I was coping, for now. He would be back in two months, five days, fifteen hours, and three minutes. I had to keep track, I missed my boyfriend…if you can call him that. Now I was drifting into Jake Land. I had trouble focusing now-a-days.

"Hey, Miles something wrong," Lilly said. It was four, I assumed, no wait, I KNEW that they were staying for dinner…maybe even the night.

"No, just things," I said as I emphasized on 'things'. Oliver didn't notice, but Lilly did. Oliver went into my room, and took out Life. We were playing, and when it was the get married part Lilly looked at me. I smiled.

"So who should I marry?" Lilly asked. I nudged Oliver. He looked confused as usual. We always married someone, and named our kids…it was fun.

"Uh…Jackson," Oliver said as my brother passed by my room. Lilly rolled her eyes. I smacked Oliver.

"Okay, so Lilly take Jackson, and stick him in your car," I instructed. I couldn't believe Oliver; he made Lilly marry Jackson…EW…that's so gross.

"Okay, Miley who should I marry?" Oliver said as he was at the marriage spot. I smiled, should I say Lilly or make him suffer. I decided to make him suffer, since he made Lilly suffer.

"Okay, you can marry Saint Sarah," I said as I handed him 'Sarah'. He took it, and stuck it in the car.

"Little Miss Two Socks," Oliver said it more as a question. I nodded. I, finally, got to the marriage spot. I wanted Lilly to pick because she wouldn't choose someone stupid, and she didn't choose anyone's lover.

"Lilly, I need a husband," I said, and she looked deep in thought. I sighed, and waited for the answer.

"You can marry Jake, and have perfect kids," Lilly said, but the last part was a bit mean. What had gotten into her? I know, Oliver didn't say marry me.

"Okay," I said as I took 'Jake', and placed him in the car next to me. There was a silence as the game went on. Lilly was having a baby boy.

"I need a name," Lilly said impatiently. I nudged Oliver in the ribs. He cleared his throat, and didn't know what to say.

"Uh…Oliver…uh…Mike…uh…Stewart," Oliver said more as a question. He, obviously, didn't know what to say. Lilly lost it.

"Why should I name my child after you?!?" Lilly screamed. She took the boy, and placed it in her car.

"Lill-ay, it's a game," Oliver reminded her. She calmed down; she loved it when Oliver didn't say Lilly, when he spiced it up. She sat back down.

"Sorry," She whispered. I was having twins. I looked at Lilly.

"Can my children have names?" I asked softly. Lilly nodded. Please let her say one of both.

"Okay, Lillian Leslie Ryan, and…Zac Jackson Ryan," She said, purposely skipping on Oliver's name. The only reason she said Zac, was because she saw my magazine that had a picture of Zac Efron on it. She knew Jake's real name. Oliver looked pissed.

"Okay," I said as I stuck my kids in the car. People say that when you're mean to someone that you like them. How could they be so stupid? They obviously like each other. The rest of the game went like this. Lilly saying something to make Oliver jealous and Oliver looked pissed. Oliver would say something to make Lilly jealous, and Lilly exploded. She would calm down, and the game would continue. It was a never ending cycle. In the end, I only had my twins. Oliver and Sarah had no kids, and Lilly needed a second car for all of her kids. We all looked at the board.

"Lilly was having fun with Jackson. She has proof, looked at her cars," Oliver said emphasizing on the 'cars'. Lilly was gonna explode, but Jackson came into my room.

"Dinner's ready," Jackson said as we began to put the game away. Jackson left, and Lilly looked steamed. She was ready to kill someone, Oliver, perhaps.

"Well, somebody couldn't get their hands on Saint Sarah," Lilly scoffed as she folded up the board. I put the game back under my bed. Oliver faced Lilly.

"Well, at least, I've had a REAL girlfriend, and a first KISS," Oliver shouted at Lilly. She had tears in her eyes. I took them apart, and we went to dinner. It was pasta. We all sat down, and ate in total silence.

"Why are ya'll so quiet?" My daddy asked. Could he not hear us yelling?

"Nothing," We all said in unison. I just wish that they would figure out that they liked each other, and stop causing all of the pain. I was done. I excused my self, and went up to my room. I thought for a minute, and Lilly came in.

"Hey, sorry, Miley, we- Oliver and I –messed up this night," Lilly said as she hugged me. I was glad that she was sorry for being rude to Oliver, but did he feel the same way. Oliver cam in, and we all sat on my bed.

"Miles, I am sorry for messing up the game, but it was fun," Oliver said as he hugged me. Lilly looked furious, I looked at her, and she calmed down. I had an idea.

"It's okay, let's play would you rather," I said as we all got off of my bed, and sat down on the floor. We sat in a triangle. They we sitting a good distance away from each other, oh well.

"Okay, I'll start…Oliver, would you rather…wear a dress to prom or kiss Jackson," Lilly said with a smile on her face. Oliver didn't know how to answer that.

"Um…kiss on the cheek or lips," Oliver said, but either way didn't look good from Oliver's perspective.

"Uh…lips," Lilly said as her smile grew. I wondered what she was up to.

"Uh…dress to prom, as long as my date doesn't mind," Oliver said. We went through hundreds of things like that. I got another idea, if they weren't going to do something themselves, them I would meddle.

"Oliver, would you rather kiss me or kiss Lilly, on the lips," I added the end. I had a smile. Lilly looked curious for his answer. Oliver looked confused, like he didn't know if he should tell the truth, or lie, and make the love of his life upset.

"Miley," Oliver said, and my smile faded. I smack Oliver. Lilly ran out of my room, and down the hall towards Jackson's room. I heard pounding on a door, then a door opened, and then it closed. I turned towards Oliver.

"What? You like, no wait, LOVE Lilly," I yelled as I smacked Oliver, again. He grabbed his arm. He looked as if he was going to cry. I wasn't sure if it was for me hitting him, or breaking Lilly's heart. I was, almost, positive that it was because of Lilly.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't confess that I liked her," Oliver said. I saw where he was coming from. If I liked him, and I was asked that question, I would have lied. It made things easier, but not the best solution.

"Well, go fix it," I said as Oliver and I went down the hall, and to Jackson's door. We pressed our ears to his door.

"I just wish that I knew how much I liked him, and why would he like Miley. The whole world knew that I liked him. And now, he just broke my heart. I can't believe him. He is a stupid asshole, and he should burn in hell. I am through with Oliver," Lilly said as she choked over her sobs. Oliver went back to my room, I followed.

"What did I do?" Oliver said with tears in his eyes. I couldn't have their relationship broken like that. It was al my fault. I might have broken up Lilly and Oliver; well they were never going out, anyway. But now they would never go out, all because of me and my meddling.

"You did nothing, except answer that question untruthfully. Now go into Jackson's room, and get Lilly back. You two are like…peanut butter and jelly. You belong together," I said before I pushed Oliver out of my room. I stayed in my room, and drifted into Jake Land. His blonde hair, his greenish eyes, his movie-starness. He was so hot; I wanted it all, but I would have to wait. I was done with waiting I needed to see him. Maybe Hannah could get a guest part in the movie. I would be with Jake, all day. He knew my secret, along with my family, Lilly, and Oliver. What would have happened if Oliver hadn't of found out about Hannah? What if him and Hannah hooked up? That would be beyond weird. My thoughts were interrupted by Oliver and Lilly walking in.

"Hey, Miles," Lilly said. Her eyes were red, and puffy. Her mascara was smeared down her face. Oliver made her really upset.

"So…" I said as Lilly and Oliver sat down on my bed. I sat up, and I was in-between them.

"Well, Oliver said that you needed to see me for something, important," Lilly said as I looked over at Oliver. He didn't know what to say. He must have froze up.

"Well, then would you rather kiss me of kiss Lilly, on the lips, of course," I said as my smile grew. Please be truthful Oliver, please, for the sake of…Lilly's heart.

"Uh…um…Lilz," Oliver said as his face turned red. Lilly's was pink. I stood up, and straightened out my shirt. I just had to get out from the middle of them.

"Really?" Lilly asked. Oliver nodded, and he brushed some stray blonde hair out of her face.

"Then…can I…" Oliver said as they kissed. It lasted all of two seconds, but it meant that they were finally together. I began to hum the wedding song, oops, my mistake. I quickly stopped, but Lilly heard me.

"We are not getting married, we are freshman, and this might just be some random crush that we get over in a week," Lilly said in a total unconvincing voice. I looked at her, and then Oliver.

"Yea, NO, you two were meant to be together," I said, and sat back down next to Lilly. I was NOT in their way, this time.

"Okay, so we are meant for each other, but we are not getting married…now," Lilly said, and added the last part after glancing at Oliver, he looked sad. The last part gave him hope. I knew that would you rather would be the perfect game to get them together. It might have been delayed, but still it worked. They were together like peanut butter and jelly, or like French fries and ketchup…anyways they were together, and it was all because of me, and a game of would you rather, but the game was suggested by me. But none of that matter, all that matters is that they are finally together.

**Okay, so it's over. The little Life game thing was real, but the would you rather part just came to me. I didn't know how to end it…so it was a really bad ending. It took forever to write, and longer to write the ending. It's all over now, but now press the pretty little purple button, and submit a review. You know that the button looks like fun to press…anyways boo hoo it's over, and I had to make it a Loliver. If you thought that i was gonna make it a Moliver. Ha ha, if you thought that I would do that you were wrong…so I am gonna stop rambling now. Before I go, please press the purple button, a review is calling your name.**


End file.
